


Day Twenty Two: Ugly Sweaters

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [22]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Twenty Two: Ugly Sweaters

THREE WEEKS AGO:

"Luke, I don’t think this is a good idea."

"Niall said that lots of people knit to keep up their fine motor skills. Even he does it, and look how good he is at playing the guitar. Maybe this will help me get better."

"But you’re already fantastic at it. You don’t have to get better. You’re already the best." Luke gives Michael a look and Michael knows to drop it. Michael may be the most stubborn out of the four of them, but once Luke sets his mind to something, he’s not going to stop until he’s successful.

Michael sighs. “Fine. If it makes you feel better, do you want to make me something? Like a scarf?”

Luke lights up like a Christmas tree, which Michael thinks is a fitting simile.

Luke gasps and gets off the couch, moving quickly towards Michael, making Michael move so that Luke didn’t impale him with a knitting needle. “I’ll make you a sweater!”

"No, Luke, I really don’t think that’s-"

"I’m sure I can learn how in time for Christmas! It can’t be that hard, right?"  
TWO WEEKS AGO

"Michael!" Luke calls out, not sure where Michael is in the house. "Where are you?"

Michael is in the kitchen and tells Luke that, waiting for Luke to run in for whatever reason.

Luke does run in, with a flexible measuring tape in his hand.

"Stand still." Michael does and squawks as Luke starts measuring him; around his chest, down his arms, around his hips, around his neck and wrists.

"What are you doing?"

"I need your measurements for the sweater I’m making you."

"Are you still on about that sweater? I told you that you can just make me a scarf or something, it’s really not-"

"Shhhhh," Luke says, giving Michael a little kiss on the lips. "I want to make you a sweater, so I’m going to, and you can’t do anything about it."

ONE WEEK AGO

"Michael? Is it okay if the arms are a little bit uneven?"

"Yes, Luke, it’s fine!"

NOW

"Michael!"

"What?"

"I think I’m finished," Luke says, breathless, walking into the kitchen, a blob of something in his hands that Michael can only assume is his sweater.

"Finished with what?"

"Your sweater. Did you forget?"

Michael takes Luke’s face in his hands. “How could I forget with you yelling at me every single day for the past three weeks about measurements and yarn color?” Michael asks, kissing Luke’s forehead. “Especially since you made me take you to that awful store to get more yarn. Remind me why we had to spend two hours there again?”

"I had to find the right dye lot and the store didn’t have any so someone had to go get more from another store down the street."

Michael can sense a fight coming on so he moves his hands from Luke’s face to his shoulders and says, “Can I try it on?”

Luke lights up again and nods his head, thrusting the blob towards Michael, who goes into the bathroom and takes his shirt off then holds the sweater out in front of him.

After twenty minutes, he’s managed to get into the sweater.

To say it doesn’t fit is an understatement. One arm is shorter than the other, like Luke had warned, but the longer one is also way tighter than the short one, and it’s about two inches too long on one side, and there are gaps all throughout where it looks like Luke dropped stiches (Michael only knows that because Luke had explained it to him at length while they were on their way to the craft store).

"Does it fit?" Luke asks through the door, and Michael walks out of the bathroom. Luke’s face falls.

"Oh," he says, and that’s all he says. Then he walks into the living room and slumps down onto the couch. Michael thinks he can hear sniffles, but he’s not sure, so he walks in and sits down next to Luke.

"Why do you still have the stupid thing on? It’s awful. I’m awful. I should have never even tried in the first place." Luke is crying and it hurts Michael’s heart to see it.

"Aww, it’s not that bad. Really!" Michael says at the look Luke gives him. "I can just wear something underneath to make up for the holes, and look! If I push the sleeves up you can’t even tell that they’re different lengths!" Luke smiles and Michael kisses him.

"Thank you, Luke. I know you worked really hard on it and I love it. I’ll even wear it to Niall’s party next week."

So he does, and Niall compliments Luke on a job well done for a first time knitter.

"You should have seen the socks I tried to make Louis," Niall says to Luke. "One looked like a big grey blob, and the other looked like a smaller grey blob. They were awful, mate. You really did a good job on it."

So Luke and Michael leave the party, Luke with a smile on his face, pretty damn proud of his sweater, if he does say so himself.


End file.
